


Sweet Christmas

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Sansa is obsessed with Christmas, but Ramsay wants to have some fun. Sansa knows how to have fun too.





	Sweet Christmas

Ramsay turned around as he sat on the couch and saw Sansa bringing in a small but heavy box. It wasn't even December and she already daydreamed about Christmas everytime she got the chance. She was excited and loved the mere sight of snow, and it filled Ramsay with glee to watch his little wolf having fun throughout the days. He occasionally called her his wolf, and she didn't seem to mind. Ramsay was a great fan of winter himself, and there were other reasons why he did.

Sansa and Ramsay had seen each other for the first time last winter. Her red hair was the first thing he took note of before he saw her beautiful, soft face. He always had a thing for redheads, but she was the most gorgeous of them all. Ramsay had approached her at the ice rink after he had watched her for almost an hour while drinking mulled wine. She was skating with her best friend Jeyne whom he was introduced to later. Sansa had been blushing and smiled down at the ground while he told her how sweet and pretty she was. 

He had managed to get her to drink with him while his father Roose was busy arguing with his stepmother Walda. Ramsay had offered her a sip from his wine which she declined first, but he made her do it anyways. She had grimaced but immediately giggled as she saw Ramsay's reaction. Ramsay loved making her smile as much as making her scream in the bedroom. It hadn't taken them long to end up in Ramsay's bed, and he was surprised as she revealed her wild side. He had introduced her to his little games he liked to play, such as tying her to the bed while blindfolding her. 

Ramsay moved into her apartment after a while. He was getting sick of his father and stepmother anyway, and as soon as Walda gave birth to his little brother, he decided to leave this place and live with his dear girlfriend. He sat in the living room and watched as Sansa knelt next to the christmas tree that was already standing there. She quickly opened the box and took out the colorful decorations, smiling as she turned to Ramsay, presenting them. Ramsay smirked, and she continued to empty the box until everything was on the carpet. 

Ramsay playfully nudged her wrist with his foot, trying to get her attention. The redhead glanced up at him with a green bauble in her hand. "I think you'll have enough time for our Christmas tree, babe. Come here," he cooed while softly patting his thigh. He didn't want his cute wolf to spend the whole evening playing with baubles. Sansa wasn't convinced and inched closer to the tree with the decorations beside her. Ramsay sighed and tilted his head. "Sansa."

"Ramsay, please! You know how important this is for me. Just give me," she looked to the side as she thought, "twenty minutes." She picked up another bauble and put it on the tree. Sansa loved Christmas. It was her favourite holiday, the holiday of love and joy. Ramsay had other things he called love and joy, and more than often he got Sansa to spend some time with him instead of burying her hands in boxes. 

Ramsay snorted. "Twenty minutes? You can't expect me to wait _that long_ ," he purred and took a quick look at her body, licking his lips as he thought about all the possibilities. "Stop that and come here," he told her with a gentle voice. Sansa tried to ignore him and seemed to stay busy, but she put her hands on her lap. She turned her head and looked at Ramsay who was sitting on her coach, his hair all wild and tousled after the cold and long day.

"Fine," she sighed and rose from the soft carpet, walking toward her boyfriend. Ramsay greeted her with a pleased smile and let her join him on the couch. Sansa placed her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer, cuddling with her. She wore her favourite, red sweater and played with the buttons of Ramsay's black shirt. "I hope you are happy now," she snapped playfully. Ramsay liked it when she got sassy. She knew how much it turned him on. 

"Oh, if you only knew how happy you've made me," he whispered into her ear and looked down at his crotch. Sansa grinned as he felt his hand on her back, pushing her forward. She swung herself onto his lap and kissed him hungrily, and Ramsay moaned contentedly, moving his hands up and down her back. Sansa could feel the hardness in her boyfriend's jeans and intentionally moved her hips slowly, eliciting another moan from Ramsay. "You will be my Christmas present," he said, and he smiled as Sansa trailed kisses down his neck.

Sansa forgot all about her decorations and brought her fingers to the zip of his pants. She grabbed his cock through his boxers and bit Ramsay's neck. Ramsay moaned quietly and let his head rest on the couch as Sansa freed his erection. He chuckled and started to feel great pleasure as her hand moved up and down his length, slow and firm. Sansa looked at his face and was pleased, and she stroked faster. She wouldn't let Ramsay come so easily today. Ramsay had his fun all the time, but now it was her turn.

"Only if you are good," Sansa suddenly whispered into his ear. Ramsay wasn't the only one with a different side, his girlfriend liked to get kinky too now and then. Ramsay's lips parted and he couldn't stop smiling. A wonderful evening awaited him. Sansa's hand kept playing with his cock, and she made sure to draw it out. She gently cupped his balls and massaged them, and Ramsay let out another moan. "Are you good, Ramsay?" She asked, and his member twitched after she asked the question.

"You tell me," Ramsay teased, and he brought his hand under her sweater, placing it on her breast. Sansa giggled and moaned into her boyfriend's ear, and she was convinced that she was incredibly wet. "I can be good if you want me to. I can also be naughty if you prefer that." Ramsay suddely grabbed her waist with his hands and slammed her onto the couch. Sansa didn't expect him to take control, and she stopped thinking as soon as Ramsay planted kisses on her stomach after he shoved the fabric up. Ramsay chuckled and worked on her jeans, and Sansa watched him with wide eyes.

Ramsay yanked her black jeans down to her ankles before he pulled them off completely. Sansa's breath quickened, and Ramsay tortured her with being deliberately slow. He took off her socks then moved forward to remove her sweater. Sansa sat up and let him pull it off, and he threw it to the ground, next to the Christmas tree. Ramsay knelt between her legs and pulled off his own shirt, revealing his toned body. Sansa bit her lip and sat up to remove his pants, but he playfully smacked her hands away.

"Oh, no no. You will beg me for it. You made me wait so long." Ramsay thoroughly enjoyed how he was softly tormenting her. His crotch was in front of her face, and she looked deeply into his eyes as she leaned forward. Sansa wouldn't beg with words. Her hands were on his pants, and she yanked them down along with his underwear. Ramsay watched and was surprised. Sansa brought her hand to his naked butt and squeezed his right ass cheek. He hissed and bit his lip as he got more aroused. "You little witch," he groaned, and Sansa looked up at him with a smug face.

"I won't beg, my dear, but you will," she stated, and Ramsay was on the verge of coming as he heard her controlling words. That was what he loved about Sansa. She was full of surprises. She gave his ass another squeeze which was followed by a playful smack. Ramsay moaned and looked down at his hard cock. Sansa ignored it intentionally. She was serious about making him beg today. "Oh. This," her hand was now on his length, "will wait."

Ramsay gritted his teeth and smiled. She sat up completely, bringing her hands behind her back in order to undo her bra. Sansa calmly undressed herself completely before Ramsay, and he was already placing his hand on his own member. Sansa though grabbed his wrist and shook her head. He accepted the game and waited. Ramsay followed her movements as her hands were on her knickers, slowly pulling them down. Both were fully naked, and Ramsay couldn't wait anymore. "Sansa," he breathed, but she had no mercy.

"Get on the floor," she suddenly commanded. Ramsay gave her a wicked grin and stood up from the couch. He did as he was told and lay on the ground, waiting for his wolf to take full control. Sansa watched him and rose, kneeling beside him. She suddenly changed her position and knelt above him, only to sit down on his face. Ramsay was surprised after she has lowered herself down, and he instantly felt how wet she was. He started licking her without being told to, and he could hear her moan above him. Sansa couldn't stop making noises out of pleasure as he used his lips and tongue so well, and his hands were on her waist. 

Ramsay's tongue played with her clit, and after a while he decided to explore her cunt. Sansa almost screamed as he entered her, and she moved her hips on his face as he pleasured her like a god. "Ramsay," she moaned which only urged him to please her more. She only wanted to prepare the Christmas tree, and now she ended up being licked before it. "Yes." Sansa's hands were on Ramsay's hair, yanking them around which didn't stop him from making her feel good. "Ramsay!" Sansa was about to come, and after Ramsay used his tongue everywhere, she came with a loud groan.

Sansa got up from his face that was now covered in her juices, and he grinned while licking his lips to get a last taste of her. She breathed loudly and quickly and sat down on the couch. Ramsay kept smirking as he lay on the carpet. He always ended up making her scream and moan. She saw that Ramsay was rock hard, close to his own climax. "Are you going to care for that, sweet?" he teased gently, and Sansa threw a pillow on him which made him laugh. 

"Thanks to you I didn't get to finish the decorations," she stated. Nevertheless she got down again and used her hand on his cock. Ramsay was already so aroused that it wouldn't take him long. He cursed under his breath as she stroked him. "But I guess you have earned it," she commented. Ramsay remembered how he made her join him on the couch, how she bit his neck and grabbed his buttocks. She was wild like a true wolf. "I love you, Ramsay," she said, and Ramsay came. 

After Sansa and Ramsay got into new clothes, they relaxed on the couch while watching a movie. Sansa was annoyed everytime Ramsay was busy with his phone, and she nudged his arm everytime he laughed at his screen. "Look at your brother's picture. That looks fucking ridiculous," he joked, and Sansa told him to stop while she laughed along. Eventually, Sansa was the one who ended up falling asleep on Ramsay's chest as he watched the movie, and he placed a soft kiss on her head.


End file.
